The present invention relates to software development management systems and, more particularly, to a software development system that resolves conflicts in software under development by multiple developers.
Prior software development management systems have the ability to confirm whether a source code that a developer attempts to update will conflict with an update by another developer. However, these systems failed to take into account how a change of a file in a work item will affect other work item(s). There is, therefore, a need for software development management systems with improved conflict resolution procedures.